Zinith High School
by Swirya Nai
Summary: The Zinith Program is made into a boarding school just for children with super powers. Soon hundreds of kids enroll. When Jessi enrolled in Zinith High School she expected to fit in for the first time. She soon finds out she's a freak among freaks.
1. Chapter 1

"Lewis, Jessica Lynn." The voice called

"Here." I say

"My name is Max and this is Carly." He said pointing to himself then to the woman

"Well show us what you got." He said. "First off what is your power?"

"Mind control." I say timidly

"Can you give me some specifics please?" Carly asked

"I could tell you the sky is purple and the grass is blue and you'd go outside and check." I began "I can implant memories of something you'd never experienced and erase and recode memories you already have. And last but not least when I sing you, or anybody else, will come at my beck and call."

Poor Carly looked scared. Max pointed to the platform and asked me to do a demonstration. I stepped up onto the platform and nodded my head. I decided I would start with something simple. I looked inside Carly's brain. I slowly flipped through her memories and found one I liked. I closed my eyes and found myself in her memory.

She was walking down the beach with a man. It was Max! She liked him but was too shy to do anything about it. As they walked they kept getting closer and closer until they were shoulder to shoulder laughing and giggling.

I closed my eyes and imagined him turning to her, him wrapping her in his strong embrace. He lowered his head to place a soft kiss on her cheek. He pulled away until she grabbed him and pulled him in for a heart stopping kiss. I let that memory process slowly. As I pulled out of her head I saw her eyes widen letting me know that the memory stuck.

I turned toward Max and proceeded to ask him talk about that memory. They started discussing the memory. They fought over it for a while. I just sat there, waiting. All of a sudden it dawned on them. They turned to look at me eyes wide and asked whose memory was altered. I pointed to Carly.

Next I convinced them they already let me into the school. They asked me why I was here if I was already part of the school. I asked them what they were talking about. By the time I was done they had headaches the size of Mount Rushmore. I felt bad but after a break we were right back to it.

When I stepped back onto the platform the audience size had doubled. Apparently my powers had caused quite a stir in the facility. I stepped onto the platform and the room went quiet. All eyes were on me as I started to sing the theme song to Phantom of the Opera. When I hit the high note of Christine's vocal solo everyone's eyes glazed over. I kept singing as I gestured for them to stand. On cue they all rose to stand at attention. I motioned for them to join me on the platform and down they came single file onto the platform. All of a sudden I switched songs but they didn't seem to notice. I sang a remixed version of Not Afraid by Eminem. All singing no rapping, pretty good remix though if I do say so myself.

It started out real slow getting them used to the new song. Toward the chorus it started to speed up and I started dancing. They followed my movements as if choreographed months in advance. By the end of the song the whole room was dancing to my song as if I was the pied piper and my voice was the flute. It ended slowly so as to pull them out of the trance. Soon they were wide awake wondering how they got from the stands to the platform. They looked at me and I just smiled and nodded my head. All they remember is me starting to sing. Good thing I taped it, they usually want to know what I did to them.

After everyone had seen the tape I erased it from my camera and the people sat back down in the stands. Max and Carly again pulled me aside. "You're in, under one condition. No mind control outside of class." Max said. "Understood" I said. "OK follow me. I'll show you to your dorm." Carly said with a smile. She led me outside of the main building into another building off to the north. It was skinnier than the main building but much taller. We went into the air conditioned lobby where this short stubby black woman was sitting behind a desk. Carly faced the woman "Hello Dianne." Dianne stood up from the desk and went over to Carly. "Hey Carly." Carly pointed to me. "Dianne this is Jessica." I stepped up "But everyone calls me Jessi." Dianne smiled "Well nice to meet you Jessi. My name is Dianne I'm your Dorm Advisor. What can I do for you?" She asked. "I would like an isolated dorm, please." I said timidly. "Single or double?" She asked "Single please." "My, aren't you so polite?" "Yes ma'am." Dianne smiled again. She led me to the elevator and pressed the eighth floor button. "How many people are in this dorm?" I asked "I can't tell you exactly how many off the top of my head but there is enough to fill up to the sixth floor but you asked for isolated so I went with the ones that are never used. The problem is because they're not used they're never cleaned." She said and I smiled at her hospitality. "That's quite alright." I smile as she shows me to the dirtiest mustiest most beautiful room I've ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning **gets a little racy with some adult themes. It's not intentional I tend to just let myself go and what comes out is what comes out. Don't like it, skip this chapter but you'll miss a lot of the back story.

**Disclaimer** I own most of the characters. Everything else belongs to the incredible minds of the writers and producers of Zoom.

"_Mommy I didn't do it."_

"_Of course you did. I saw you."_

"_No one can control minds mommy."_

"_Except you. You're a freak, Jessica Lynn, and always will be."_

"_I'm not a freak mommy" I say starting to cry. _Why is mommy doing this? _I thought _I can't control it.

"_Don't try and use your power against me freakish child."_

_It made all the sense in the world now as to what was going on. "Why don't you love me mommy?"_

_She just stared at me as if she was trying to figure out what I was. "Just go unnatural child and don't come back"_

_ I turned around and ran out the door. I ran and ran. I found a little club house at the park to stay in. I made it my own and it was great. It was like playing house._ _At 7 I was not ready to take care of myself but I figured it out. I finished sweeping my dirt floor and went to find dinner. This was the hard part. I spent my free time picking up cans and bottles. By the time I get them all together I have over $25. It was a good day. I turned in the cans and went to the buffet. I followed a family into the restaurant and sat down near them._

_ A waitress asked me where my mommy was. I told her she went to the bathroom and would be out soon. I smiled at her as she walked away getting what I ordered for drinks. I got two plates and brought them with me to the line and filled them up as much as I could._

_ An hour later I was well fed but not over stuffed and had breakfast and lunch for the next day as well. I walked home late that night. It didn't feel right, not as safe. I ran to the playground. A man came up behind me and pulled me to his car. I yelled and screamed but no one seemed to hear me. He shoved me in and off we went. We reached his house and he dragged me into this dark windowless room and started to rip off my clothes… _I bolted upright the memories flooding back. The police crashed the house seconds before he actually raped me. Who knew they'd been following him. 4 other girls and I were taken into custody. The 4 other girls soon left to go back to their parents. After several hours they just threw me into the foster care system.

My first foster family was a little less than welcoming. They wouldn't wash my clothes and the only food I got was at school. By the time summer rolls around I was twig thin and my social worker was starting to get worried. She came to check out the house and the family obviously failed. My next foster family was a little better. The men were brutes and the women were homemakers and expected me to be one too. When I learned I wasn't any good at it they beat me until I was. But at least I was fed. The social worker had been trying to get me out of there for years.

By the time I was twelve I had to wear a sweatshirt to hide my growing boobs. It was that same year that the social worker finally got me out. After that I had a family with a wife who worked all day and an alcoholic husband using her for the welfare. Which he would use for more booze and then blame me when he had no money for anything else. When he was totally blitzed out and the wife was gone he'd sit me on the couch and fondle me through my shirt. I struggled to get away but he held on kept right at it. Then he took his hand and led it to his crotch, which I proceeded to punch. I only did that once though because it ended with him shoving me back onto the couch and grabbing and fondling and fingering me intimately as if he had a right to. Much later after I had grown accustom to his treatment his wife came home and saw us and blamed me. She threw me back in the foster care system again but the last family was a lot better. It actually felt like a family. The only person I grew close to though was Dianna. She became my mom. It was while living with Dianna that I met Zeke. All of a sudden the phone was ringing.


End file.
